


tenro e terno

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: "Não importa se você já é grande, Sehun, eu continuo tendo essa idade aqui. – e voltou a mostrar todos os dedos das duas mãos. – Não pode contrariar seu hyung."kid!sebaek





	1. um: sehun conhece baekhyun

Sehun tinha oito anos de idade quando se mudou para o apartamento ao lado de onde a família Byun costumava morar. Ele detestava, sinceramente, não ter um jardim, ou não poder criar e cuidar de um cachorro, porque era proibido e ali não tinha espaço o suficiente pra comportar um animalzinho, mas sua mãe lhe dava todos os ursos de pelúcia que pedia, então o menininho resolvia não reclamar.

Era um dia chuvoso quando desceu do quinto andar, onde morava, até o térreo e encontrou um garoto menor segurando a mão de uma moça bonita e bem alta. A moça lhe dizia, aos risos, para que não tirasse a capa de chuva, enquanto o menino fazia birra e tentava arrancar aquela roupa de plástico a todo custo, reclamando sobre como se sentia sufocado ali dentro.

Sehun viu aquele rosto redondinho e rosado, uma franja curta cobrindo metade da testa e os olhinhos pequenos apertados, e acabou rindo infantilmente, apertando Chanyeol (sua girafa de pelúcia) entre os braços curtos. O menino acabou olhando em sua direção, o bico enorme ainda desenhado na boca pequena, fazendo-o parar de rir e olhar para os próprios pés, envergonhado.

Ouvindo o som agudo dos saltos de sua mãe logo atrás, Sehun se virou, estendendo a mão pequena para segurar a da mulher bonita.

\- Mamãe, olha! É uma daquelas modelos da revista que você gosta de olhar, não é? – o menino pequeno perguntou para a mulher ao seu lado, cutucando-a e apontando, com a outra mão, para a mãe de Sehun.

Rindo fraco, a senhora Byun fez uma pequena mesura, dando um bom dia tão alegre quanto suas feições. Ela tinha um sorriso retangular e bonito, Sehun notou, bem parecido com o que o garotinho a sua frente lhe dirigia.

\- Sua mamãe é bonita. – comentou como quem não queria nada, rindo um riso infantil e escondendo o rosto com a única mão livre. – Como você chama?

\- Sehun. – respondeu, ouvindo o menor rir ainda mais.

\- Sua voz é engraçada, Sehun. – comentou, fazendo um bico adorável se formar nos lábios alheios. – Meu nome é Baekhyun, mas mamãe gosta de me chamar de Baekkie. – contou, orgulhoso de si mesmo. – Você também ‘tá indo pra escola?

\- É... – sentindo-se envergonhado desviou o olhar.

\- Você não fala muito, não é? – questionou; Sehun se limitou a menear a cabeça em negativa. – Vocês vão acabar tomando chuva. Você gosta de chuva?

\- Gosto, mas mamãe diz que não é bom brincar nela. – contou, mal percebendo que havia articulado uma frase inteira. – Mamãe vai me levar de carro, você quer vir com a gente?

\- Ah, não sei... – mordeu a ponta do polegar, pensativo. – Mamãe, a gente pode ir pra escola junto com o Sehun?

\- Vejo que fez um novo amiguinho, não é? – riu-se a senhora Byun, achando realmente engraçada a forma como seu pequeno parecia animado.

\- Estou de carro, posso leva-los também. Pelo que vejo, nossos filhos são da mesma escola. – contou a Oh, sorrindo de todos os dentes, bonita como só ela.

\- Se não se importar... Irei aceitar sua gentileza.

# ~

\- Quantos anos você tem? – questionou Baekhyun, ainda vestindo sua capa de chuva, mesmo que estivesse sentado ao lado de Sehun no banco de trás do carro da moça bonita.

\- Oito. E você? – achou bom perguntar, mesmo achando que, pelo tamanho de ambos, ele deveria ser mais velho que o menor.

\- Nossa! Sério? – Sehun meneou a cabeça em afirmativa. – Eu tenho assim. – e mostrou os cinco dedos de cada mão, somando dez. – Sou seu hyung. – sorriu de todos os dentes, realmente feliz com a descoberta.

\- Mas você é tão pequeno... – comentou Sehun, como quem não queria nada.

\- Eu vou ficar bem grande quando for mais velho! – levantou o braço o mais alto que conseguia, mostrando o quão alto ficaria ainda. – Vou ficar bonito também, aí vou me casar com você! – disse infantilmente, fazendo as bochechas do mais alto se tornarem rubras.

\- Que nem sua mamãe é casada com seu papai? – achou relevante perguntar aquilo, uma vez que seu pai já lhe havia dito para se casar com uma bela moça, e não com um garotinho menor e mais velho.

\- Papai me disse que, quando eu encontrasse alguém bonito e legal, ao mesmo tempo, deveria me casar; então vou casar com você. – balançou as perninhas curtas no banco, para frente e para trás, ainda sorrindo seu sorriso sapeca.

\- Certo. – assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

Quando chegaram, enfim, a escola, suas mães lhe deram beijos nas testas e se despediram, pedindo que tomassem cuidado e se divertissem. Baekhyun mostrou a Sehun onde ficava o playground e marcaram de se encontrarem ali no recreio, porque Baekhyun jurava já ter encontrado sua noiva (Sehun) e não poderia perdê-la pra outra pessoa, de jeito algum!

Sehun se sentia um tanto perdido naquele novo ambiente, mas com Baekhyun e Chanyeol (sua inseparável girafa) ao seu lado, jurava que poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa, até mesmo o bicho papão que vivia debaixo de sua cama.

A partir daquele dia, Sehun passou a gostar de morar em apartamento, ainda que não tivesse espaço para animaizinhos, pois ,tendo Baekhyun por perto, qualquer lugar estaria bom.

Desde que estivessem juntos e jurados de casamento, um para o outro, estava tudo bem.


	2. dois: baekhyun ama a neve

Sehun gostava de chuva tanto quanto Baekhyun gostava da neve.

Havia descoberto aquilo logo quando o inverno se iniciou, transformando o menino mais velho numa pequena bola de casacos e cachecol, e toda a neve que caía janela afora fazia um sorriso enorme tomar a boca pequena do menino de dez anos.

A neve lá fora cobria a cidade, quando Baekhyun veio correndo até sua casa, entrando sem bater. Fazia pouco mais de quatro meses que haviam se conhecido e se tornado amigos, e futuros marido e marido, e ambos já se consideravam íntimos o suficiente pra entrarem na casa um do outro quando queriam brincar, ou somente quando queriam companhia, sem tocar campainha ou bater à porta.

Baekhyun tinha as bochechas coradas, por conta do frio intenso, as mãos pequenas cobertas por luvas e um gorro escondendo os cabelos escuros e extremamente lisos, e um sorriso sapeca, do tamanho do universo, pincelando seus lábios finos.

\- Sehun, vamo’ brincar lá fora? ‘Tá nevando! – contou animado, levantando os braços e quase gritando, tamanha era sua felicidade.

\- Acho melhor não... – encolheu-se inteiro, vendo a animação alheia esmorecer aos poucos. – Mamãe briga se eu pegar resfriado.

\- Eu protejo você! Não vou deixar o resfriado te pegar. – torceu a boca num imenso bico, juntando as palmas das mãos gordinhas num sinal de súplica.

\- Eu sou mais alto, então, se alguém tem que ser protegido aqui, não é eu. – tentou não se embolar com aquela frase longa, sentindo a língua presa ainda lhe atrapalhar um pouco.

\- Não importa se você já é grande, Sehun, eu continuo tendo essa idade aqui. – e voltou a mostrar todos os dedos das duas mãos. – Não pode contrariar seu hyung. – cruzou os braços, implicante. – Por favorzinho, Sehunnie... Você sabe que só tem neve uma vez no ano.

Sehun queria não ter olhado na direção de Baekhyun naquele momento, porque aquela bolinha de roupas quentinhas e braços cruzados mantinha o biquinho nos lábios e aquela expressão desolada, e todo o conjunto da obra o fez suspirar derrotado e menear a cabeça em afirmação. Feliz como só ele, Baekhyun pulou em sua direção, abraçando-o tão forte quanto conseguia.

Baekhyun era assim mesmo, todo manhoso e pequeno, mas tão doce e adorável, que Sehun nunca realmente se importava por acabar fazendo suas vontades.

Então, munindo-se de grossos casacos, tal qual Baekhyun, segurou-lhe a mão gordinha, acompanhando um Byun saltitante até o térreo do prédio onde moravam, encontrando um amontoado de neve por todo exterior. O menino menor pulava, não conseguindo conter a felicidade descabida, apontando àquela imensidão branca e fofinha, puxando o amiguinho para se juntar a ele no que jurava ser a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

Mas, ao invés de brincar com a neve, Sehun apenas ficou a observar o amigo correr de braços abertos e rir seus pulmões, juntando-se a ele unicamente quando o menininho lhe pediu ajuda para construir um enorme boneco de neve.

Baekhyun estava irradiando felicidade, rindo e batendo palmas sempre que construíam um novo membro para o corpo de neve. Quando o horário do almoço chegou, todo o boneco já estava pronto (exceto pela cartola, que Byun dizia precisar para cobrir a cabeça torta de neve, mas eles não tinham uma cartola bem bonita, então acabaram deixando pra lá).

Tão animado quanto possível, o menor abraçou o corpo gelado do boneco, sorrindo de todos os dentes, sussurrando sobre o quão divertido era brincar em dias de neve. Sehun o olhava e pensava não ser uma ideia muito boa estar daquela forma, num dia tão frio, mas não reclamou; Baekhyun estava feliz, e ele gostava quando seu amigo ficava feliz.

# ~

Quando o dia chegou ao fim, Baekhyun espirrava como em nenhum outro dia, tinha o rosto avermelhado e tremia de frio. Sehun, preocupado, tomou-o em seus braços, o abraçando apertado, como quem queria esquentá-lo a qualquer custo, percebendo que o menor se aconchegava em seu abraço como um gatinho que pede colo e carinho.

\- Viu... Eu disse que não deixava o resfriado te pegar. – riu-se o menor, escondendo a mão pequena no interior do casaco grosso de Sehun.

\- Mas agora você tá resfriando, seu bobão! – ralhou, dando um tapa leve no alto da cabeça alheia. – A gente não vai mais poder brincar lá fora, sua mamãe não vai deixar.

\- Pelo menos sua mãe não briga com você, porque o resfriado não veio. – sorriu pequeno. – Vamo’ assistir desenho? – pediu manhoso, já puxando o amiguinho para se sentar em seu sofá.

Sehun se sentou ao lado de Baekhyun, abraçando-o outra vez, sentindo-se feliz por ter protegido seu pequeno. Passava um desenho engraçado na televisão, mas Sehun só queria olhar Baekhyun e se certificar de que aquele resfriado que o acometeu não ficaria pior.

Começando a bocejar, Byun recostou-se em Sehun, encolhendo-se todo, enquanto o mais alto segurava Chanyeol (sua girafa de pelúcia) com o outro braço, abraçando-a tão apertado, que podia jurar estar sufocando-a, porque Baekhyun começava a fechar os olhinhos e ressonar, e era tão adorável, que o menino mais novo não conseguia desviar os olhos.

Sorrindo largo, fazendo os olhos pequenos se tornarem duas meias-luas, beijou o alto na cabeça do Byun, sentindo-o se remexer outra vez, constatando que ele ainda estava entre o real e o sonho.

Baekhyun sorriu fraco, sonolento. Sehun era, realmente, a melhor noiva do mundo.


End file.
